A Farce of Ryuga V
A Farce of Ryuga V is the fifth season of the hit MTV2 animated/live-action comedy, A Farce of Ryuga (a series that features the fictional members of the band, Ryuga, living in the realistic areas of the United States with the actual members as they go on various misadventures and watch music videos). The presence of AFOR's fifth season was first confirmed on April 26, 2011, when Brendon Small revealed in a press release that he, Jennifer Pertsch, and Andy Milonakis were currently in the process of creating new episodes, as part of a fifth season for A Farce of Ryuga. Milonakis later added that the fifth season is returning to the standard one-hour timeslot of the first three seasons (something season 4 left out). A Farce of Ryuga started airing its fifth season on April 13th, 2012 (new episodes air at 9pm/8c) Episode List Earlier at the San Diego Comic-Con 2011 event, Mike Judge revealed the first four episodes of the new season via details. The episode titles (for the most part) are also going to be straight (or rather "half-assed) references from other media and trends. *Episode 1: W0w! A Nu Seas0n, D00dz! (plot summary: in the season five opener, Jude decides that he wants to get the entire world to sign a petition revolving around "scenester typing"; subplot: Jonesy thinks that he's a psychic being able to foolishly predict up-and-coming events) *Episode 2: Design the Skyline? More Like "Unsign the Shitline"! (plot summary: MySpace apparently was the home to all emo kids in the universe. Once Shoji destroys it, he is awaiting for success... until he hears of Design the Skyline, a metal band full of emo kids; subplot: Jen suddenly is kidnapped by Aztec warriors who think of her as a goddess) *Episode 3: Everybody Hates my Swagger (plot summary: Eric unintentionally becomes a high priest after performing CPR on a drowning boy at the public pool; subplot: Jude begins to act and look like a rap gangsta on a certain day where all African-Americans (including rap musicians) are remembered for something) *Episode 4: ThunderCats, HOOOOOOOEE!!! (plot summary: a riot between old and new ThunderCats fans starts to go into effect downtown; subplot: through many years of consideration, Mark is now ready to "be the guy") *Episode 5: The Death of Marilyn Manson (plot summary: Jen thinks about killing Marilyn Manson for selling out, in which ticks off several other mainstream musicians; subplot: the band wins a lottery in which the money starts going over their heads) *Episode 6: I Can Haz CDs?! (plot summary: various CD superstores are getting devastated by a crazed Eric; subplot: Jonesy gets sucked into his computer by a frat boy) *Episode 7: They're Having the Weirdest Boners Right Now (I Swear) (plot summary: Jonesy starts paying his bills only to star in a pornographic film which Jude doesn't approve of; subplot: Mark and Shoji go to Armenia in order to find the ancestors of professional rock band, System of a Down) *Episode 8: It's a Secret to Everybody... But the Nazis *Episode 9: Nigga Stole my Bike *Episode 10: Super Skinny Jeans Make People Homo *Episode 11: Brony Wars *Episode 12: The Double Rainbow Has Returned! *Episode 13: Where Yo Curleh Mustache At? *Episode 14: How to Lose a Milf in Ten Seconds (Starring Jude Lizowski) *Episode 15: Nigga Stole my Bike 2 *Episode 16: The Blackest Kids You Know *Episode 17: Fanservice *Episode 18: Remember the Titanic *Episode 19: Trumpet Hero *Episode 20: Arrow+Smith=Aerosmith *Episode 21: I Wanted to Bring You a Cake, But I Ate It! *Episode 22: Believe in the Somebody that Believes in You; season finale Information Details *'Beavis and Butt-head'/'King of the Hill '''creator Mike Judge has been promoted to both ''executive producer ''and main writer for AFORV *'Titan Maximum creator Matthew Senreich will produce the new series, along with previous veterans Brendon Small, Adam Carolla, and Todd Kauffman. *A Farce of Ryuga V will be handled by the following production companies: Jackhole Industries, Stoopid Monkey, Titmouse, Inc., Fresh TV, MTV, and Viacom *There will be a set of twenty-two episodes; all of them will have at least one or two subplots *Jennifer Pertsch once stated that A Farce of Ryuga V will be the last of the series to air on MTV2, because after that, the show may be looking for a broadcast somewhere on Adult Swim. *Like the previous seasons, AFORV will be rated '''TV-MA *A Farce of Ryuga's fifth season will be scheduled to air in the Spring of 2012, or "much later", as confirmed by series head creator Brendon Small; it was announced that April 13, 2012 is the official launch date. *A Farce of Ryuga V also returns to the normal one-hour timeslot from the first three seasons, but instead of music videos for the first half-hour, and then an episode for the next, the two have been switched up, via "vice versa". Music videos List *Pathology - "Media Consumption" *Incubus - "Wish You Were Here" *Design the Skyline - "Break Free From Your Life" *Milli Vanilli - "Baby Don't Forget My Number" *30 Seconds to Mars - "From Yesterday" *Alien Ant Farm - "Smooth Criminal" *Shakira - "Whenever, Whenever" *Protest the Hero - "Blindfolds Aside" *Dead or Alive - "You Spin Me Right Round (Like a Record)" *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince - "Yo Home to Bel Air" *Bury Your Dead - "The Sirens of Titan" *Agoraphobic Nosebleed - "Miscommunication" *Tay Zonday - "Chocolate Rain" *Eminem - "Without Me" *Cancer Bats - "Old Blood" *Close Your Eyes - "Erie" *Gorillaz - "Clint Eastwood" *Emmure - "Protoman" *AFI - "Girl's Not Grey" *Mudvayne - "Determined" *Cannibal Corpse - "Encased in Concrete" Rumored *Aesop Rock - "None Shall Pass" *Ryuga - "Down to a Sunless Sea" *Arch Enemy - "Bloodstained Cross" *Giles - "Slumber Party" *Dead to Fall - "Major Rager" *Limp Bizkit - "Gold Cobra" *Cannibal Corpse - "Decency Defied" *Here Comes the Kraken - "Never Regret" *Iced Earth - "Dystopia" *Protest the Hero - "Hair Trigger" *Deadmau5 - "Don't Forget the Paper Work" Category:Other Category:Ryuga